ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nabbed
Nabbed is the seventh episode of Noah 10: Super Matrix. Episode Forgenza is in his lair going through data files of The Sigma Squad and F-9. (Forgenza): Alright, I only have one more test to perform before the story really starts. Forgenza pressed a button. A robot popped up. Forgenza put on some ninja clothes and jumped into the suit. He started flying towards Earth. MEANWHILE... Noah came in through the elevator in the Plumber's base. Azmuth and Albedo are arguing. (Azmuth): I'm telling you we need a disruptor! (Albedo): No! We need a discombobulator! (Noah): Both of you need a shut up punch! (Azmuth and Albedo): Gotcha. Noah saw Kierra sitting down. Noah walked over to her. (Noah): 'Sup. (Kierra): Meh. Kinda bored. Outside, Forgenza in his robot landed. He blasted through the Plumber's base and jumped to the level Noah and Kierra were at. (Noah): What the? (Forgenza): I'll be taking these. Forgenza grabbed Azmuth and Albedo. (Azmuth): Put us down! Noah transformed into MUL8R. Forgenza shot a laser at Noah. Noah copied it and shot one at Forgenza. Forgenza made a mirror and deflected it back at Noah, who did the same thing. Forgenza jumped up and kicked Noah into the ground. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Ow. Forgenza flew off. Noah whistled for Ship. Ship came and morphed into his spaceship form. Kierra and Noah ran in and started flying after Forgenza. (Kierra): Follow that robot thingy! Ship started shooting lasers at Forgenza. Forgenza shot missiles are Ship and caught him in a smoke cloud. Forgenza flew off into space. Ship shot a tracking device and it latched onto Forgenza. (Noah): We lost him...yet we didn't. Follow his signal. Ship followed the radar's signal. They followed Forgenza to Encephalonus IV. They landed. (Kierra): Encephalonus IV? Brainstorm's planet? A bunch of Cerebrocustaceans were running around screaming. Kierra pulled one to the side and started talking to him. (Kierra): Did you see a big robot carrying two Galvans anywhere? (Cerebrocrustacean): WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE RUNNING FROM!? (Cerebrocustacean 2): RUN AWAY! (Noah): There he is! Forgenza was flying away. (Noah): Come on Bullet! Noah transformed. (Noah): Humungousaur? Ugh! Kierra started flying after Forgenza. Noah started leaping over buildings to get to him. (Kierra): Switch to a flying alien! Noah transformed into Jetray. They started catching up to Forgenza. Noah shot lasers at him. Forgenza dodged them and sped up. He flew to the Encephalonus Surpreme Palace. A few Cerebrocustaceans were discussing stuff. (Cerebrocustacean 1): Hey! You can't just barge in here unannounced! Forgenza blasted him away. The rest all put their claws up. (Forgenza): Put up all your defenses. Let's see how they get around it... They set up some blasters and an electric forcefield. (Kierra): How do we get past that? (Noah): I have an idea. Noah transformed. (Noah): Buzzshock! Noah zapped into one of the blasters and blew it up. He did the same to the others. (Noah): There we go! (Kierra): K, now the forcefield. Noah transformed into Doomer. He phased through the field. He then absorbed it and made it dissolve. (Noah): Let's go! Noah and Kierra flew into the Palace. Noah detransformed. (Cerebrocustacean 1): The robot bipedal, he took the Galvans down below! Noah and Kierra ran downstairs. Azmuth and Albedo were tied to a bomb. (Azmuth and Albedo): HELP Suddenly, a wave of robots got actvivated and walked towards the two. Kierra telekineticly threw one at another. But one shot Kierra into a wall. Noah transformed. (Noah): Gravattack! Noah lifted all of the robots and smashed them all together. (Noah): Gravity powers ftw. Then, Forgenza jumped out and punched Noah down. Kierra jumped up and threw a...thingy...at Forgenza. Forgenza blasted it. He grabbed Kierra and threw her into Noah. Noah got up and weighed Forgenza down. (Noah): 10Gs...20Gs...30Gs...40Gs....and finally....50Gs! Forgenza's robot finally gave out and exploded. Forgenza in his ninja clothes jumped out. (Noah): Who are you? (Forgenza): No spoilers. Forgenza grabbed a jetpack from the remains of the robot and flew off. Kierra defused the bomb and untied Azmuth and Albedo. The Matrix timed out. (Noah): I was wondering when that would finally run out of power. MEANWHILE... (Forgenza): Now that I know what to expect, the real story can finally begin. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship *Azmuth *Albedo Aliens *MUL8R *Humungousaur *Jetray *Buzzshock *Doomer *Gravattack (First Appearance) Villains *Forgenza Trivia *Bloody Gir. *Even though Forgenza and Noah fought, this technically isn't their first meeting since Forgenza was disguised. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes